La mejor manera de relajarme
by Ross Namikaze
Summary: - Te duele la cabeza? - Si - respondi asintiendo para observar como el se acercaba demasiado a mi, pegandome contra su cuerpo - Dejame ayudarte - susurro con los labios en mi cuello. Pertenece al fic "Un Chocolate con relleno de cereza" ShikaTema


LA MEJOR MANERA DE RELAJARME

.

.

**RECUERDEN LEER MI NOTA AL FINAL PARA DEJAR SU OPINIÓN SOBRE QUE PAREJA LES GUSTARIA QUE FUERA MI PROX. CAPITULO ( no Gaara y Matsuri)**

**.**

**.**

POV TEMARI

¿Sorprendida? No tanto en realidad, ya sospechaba que a Gaara le gustaba Matsuri. Lo pensaba desde que aquella noche hace una semana, mis dos hermanos dormían en sus respectivos cuartos, me había parado por agua, y al pasar por la habitación de mi hermano menor escuche unos gemidos graves. Anonadada abrí discretamente la puerta y mire... estaba teniendo un sueño erótico con Matsuri. Gemía su nombre y tenia su... su... "esa cosa" parada. Me aleje contrariada del lugar y regrese a mi habitación sin más.

- No me arrepiento de nada - murmuro Gaara sacándome de mis pensamientos. Lo mire directo a los ojos, decía la verdad.

- ¿Estas completamente seguro de tus sentimientos? - presione molesta. A partir de ahora las cosas se volverian mas tensas para este piso, gracias a ellos.

- Vamos Temari ¿No te alegra saber que Gaara no es gay? - bromeó Kankuro parándose de mi asiento - quiero decir, es la primera vez que muestra interés por una chica... y para ser sincero creo que aún es virgen - declaró carcajeándose Gaara lo fulmino con la mirada, yo... no sabía que hacer, esto era demasiado, me dolía la cabeza, busque el apoyo de mi novio con la mirada. El lo captó.

- Y eso que te importa - se defendió con un ligero rubor surcando sus mejillas.

- ¡Me importa mucho! Si lo fueras... habría hecho mal mi trabajo de hermano mayor.

- Y todos comenzarian a hablar preguntándose de que lugar sacaste esas mañas - le siguió el juego Shikamaru con media sonrisa. Genial... lo que quería era que me ayudara, no que se les uniera.

- ¡Exacto! - asintió energicamente Kankuro asustado - ¡Y me culparían a mi! - se señalo con un dedo golpeando ligeramente su pecho - Y yo no tengo esas mañas, Gaara - lo miro entrecerrando los ojos.

- Eh... Kankuro, recuerda que no es gay - intervino mi novio, posó su mirada en mi hermano pelirrojo - ¿no cambiaras de opinión cierto?

- No - contesto seguro sin inmutarse.

- Creo que todo esto es problemático pero... buena suerte, e intenta no armar otro escándalo con Sasori, sino nos hubiéramos metido a tiempo... estarías en el hospital en estos momentos - habló con cuidado, les agradecía a todos evitar una tragedia, actuaron rápido.

- Shikamaru tiene razón Gaara, jamás pelees contra Sasori, porque perderás no importa que tan bueno seas, el siempre sera mejor - concordó Kankuro mirando severamente a nuestro hermano.

- También se pelear - veía en las expresiones de Gaara que lo habían ofendido.

- Solo... evita provocar una pelea - dije por fín, la cabeza me dolía, me talle la sien con una mueca, todo esto era tan estresante, sin ignorar que me sentía culpable por haber ayudado a Sasori, pero es que no sabía... Los tres hombres mas importantes en mi vida me miraron.

- Creo que mejor nos marchamos, vamos Gaara, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar - exclamo Kankuro jalando se un brazo a Gaara, cerraron la puerta al salir. Shikamaru metió discretamente seguro.

- ¿Te sientes mal? - preguntó acercándose a mi, yo asentí sentándome sobre el escritorio de manera informal.

- Si, me duele la cabeza.

- Necesitas relajarte problemática - murmuro besando mi cuello, me deje hacer, era tan agradable.

- Creo que si - eso era claramente un reto, quería ver a que tanto estaba dispuesto a hacerme, soltó una risa sarcástica.

Siguió humedeciendo mi cuello, y subió lento hasta mis labios, me beso apasionadamente, enrredando nuestras lenguas en una excitante pelea. Un calor ligero se comenzó a acumular en mi vientre, y en mi parte intima habían pulsaciones.

- Entonces déjame ayudarte - volvió a hablar entre mis labios. Subió sus manos a mis pechos y los masajeo, apretandolos y pellizcandolos, se abrió paso entre los botones de la blusa hasta desabrocarla por completo, la tiro al suelo y la misma suerte corrió mi falda. Leí sus intenciones en sus ojos.

- Shikamaru creo que no es prudente hacerl... - tapó mi boca con su mano y sonrió.

- Shhh... piensas demasiado - y me volvió a besar, pasando la mano que tenia en mi rostro hacia mi intimidad.

Suspire al sentirlo, masajeo con fervor mi clítoris haciendo que sintiera cosquillas en todo mi cuerpo, el calor iba aumentando y mi cordura disminuyendo. Comenzó a repartir besos en todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a donde segundos antes estaba su mano, hizo hacia un lado mi ropa interior y empezó a lamer.

- Ahhhh Shi-shikamaru - sentía que en cualquier comento me iba a venir, su lengua era hábil, recorría con velocidad los labios mayores y menores, succionaba mi clítoris subí las dos piernas al escritorio, abriendome por completa para el, me miro embelesado por un momento, admirando mi intimidad en todo su esplendor. Dio unas lamidas mas a mi clítoris mientras introducía un dedo en mi interior y lo movía con velocidad, temblaba de tanto placer, me gustaba escucharlo respirar excitado, ver su miembro duro, listo para hacerme el amor. - Te necesito - dije con voz sensual y a la vez de suplica.

- Estabas tardando en pedirlo problemática - susurro bajandose el pantalón y estocandome de golpe. Aullé de placer al sentirlo dentro de mi, me llenaba por completo, me hacía sentir plena. Enrrede mis piernas al rededor de su cadera facilitando las penetraciones, me clavaba duro y directo, aferrando sus manos a mi cadera, nuestras pelvis chocaban en una danza de pasión. El miraba como mis senos se movían a la velocidad de sus entradas. Lo hizo mas rápido, mientas gemidos se escapaban de nuestras gargantas. Estábamos tan cerca, ya no resistía mas sentir como su miembro rozaba con furia mis paredes vaginales. Se tumbo sobre mi amamantandose de mi pecho izquierdo. Ese fue mi fín. Con un grito llegue al orgasmo. Haciendo que el se corriera támbien.

- Mmmm Temari, te amo - me dijo dando unas ultimas lamidas a mis senos.

Salio de mi y comenzó a acomodarse la ropa. Lo imite, me puse con rapidez la mía, en unos segundos ya estabamos listos.

- También te amo - conteste sonrojada. Alguien toco mi puerta con timidez. Lancé una mirada furtiva a Shikamaru y abrí la puerta quitando el seguro.

- Te-temari-san Kankuro-san dijo que se veía con dolor de cabez-za y yo l-le traje estas pastillas - susurro Hinata con pena tendiéndome una cajita.

- Creo que a Temari ya se le paso el dolor de cabeza Hinata - habló mi novio asomándose por mi hombro, Hinata asintió.

- Pero muchas gracias de todos modos, podría volverme de nuevo - la animé tomando la cajita blanca. Ella sonrió y se marcho.

- Tengo que regresar a mi oficina, los nuevos contratos con los Hyuga me están esperando - dijo Shikamaru saliendo de mi oficina, camino tres pasos antes de voltear la cara hacia mi - pero si te vuelves a sentir mal... avísame - y me lanzó un guiño pícaro.

Me quede embobada mirando como mi novio se marchaba hacia su oficina. Definitivamente le avisaría si eso pasaba.

**Holaaaaaaaaa(: ay no me pude resistir a hacer un Shikatema, me parecen tan adorables, los amo! PROMETO hacer mas capitulos donde se hable de las parejas secundarias. Aunque obvio no se me olvida que hago un Gaamatsu.**

**Bueno hasta el prox. viernes. Los quiero**

**AHHHHHHH! Dejen sus reviews diciendo de que pareja (que no sea Gaara-Matsuri) quieren que hable en el prox cap.**


End file.
